Thomas E. Bearden
President and Chief Executive Officer, CTEC, Inc. Lieutenant Colonel U.S. Army (Retired). Fellow Emeritus, Alpha Foundation's Institute for Advanced Study. Director of Association of Distinguished American Scientists. Course work completed for doctorate; thesis being submitted. MS Nuclear Engineering, Georgia Institute of Technology. BS Mathematics, Northeast Louisiana University with minor in Electronic Engineering. Graduate of Command & General Staff College, U.S. Army. Graduate of Guided Missile Staff Officer's Course, U.S. Army (equivalent to MS in Aerospace Engineering). Graduate courses in statistics, electromagnetics. Numerous missile, radar, electronic warfare, and counter-countermeasures courses. Maxwellian EM Systems Far from Equilibrium with the Active Vacuum Produced the first legitimate theory of open Maxwellian EM systems far from equilibrium in their energetic exchange with the active vacuum. Hence from the theory of open dissipative systems, such a Maxwellian system — arbitrarily excluded from present Maxwell-Heaviside electrodynamics by Lorentz symmetrical regauging of the equations — is permitted to (1) self-order, (2) self-oscillate or self-rotate, (3) output more energy than the operator inputs (the excess energy is freely received from the active vacuum environment), (4) power itself and its load (all the energy is freely received from the active vacuum environment), and (5) exhibit negentropy. Proposed some 15 approaches to developing such open EM systems in disequilibrium in their vacuum exchange. Several proven reactions (such as the Bohren experiment, COP = 18) in the literature already produce COP>1.0 in accord with these principles. Along with CTEC colleagues, filed several patent applications in this emerging new field. New Mechanisms for Energy Flow Interception and Interaction Extended the relativistic conservation of energy law to allow for transduction of time-energy into spatial energy and vice versa. Extended the work-energy theorem to include multi-retroreflection of the Poynting energy flow across the intercepting charges and hence to cause excess energy collection by them, e.g., conditions which are met in intensely scattering optically active media. Discovered a new and fundamental 4-space EM flow symmetry effected by a dipole, with its release (breaking) of the usual 3-symmetry requirement in EM energy flow. Consequently a dipole receives an intense EM phase conjugate EM longitudinal EM energy flow from the -ict axis, transforms this to a real EM energy flow in 3-space by the 720° spin of the dipole charges, and emits a steady flow of real EM energy accounting for the fields and potentials. Any isolated charge is clustered about with virtual charges of opposite sign, hence is a set of composite dipoles, each composed of the virtual charge on one end and a piece of the observable charge on the other end. The new 4-space EM flow symmetry applied to these composite dipoles solves the long-standing problem of the source of the fields and potentials associated with a "source charge". This eliminates the presently implied creation of the field and potential energy by the charge, which would be a total violation of the conservation of energy law. Now energy flow is conserved, but in 4-space rather than in 3-space. Co-author of several AIAS papers that have been published by leading journals, demonstrating that electrical energy can be extracted from the vacuum without limit. Additional AIAS papers in this area have presently been accepted for publication. Published numerous personal papers in symposia proceedings, developing the beginning theory of open dissipative Maxwellian systems permissibly with COP>1.0. Proposed iterative asymmetrical self-regauging as the fundamental mechanism for gamma ray bursters, x-ray bursters, and for some black holes. Proposed the unaccounted "dark Heaviside energy" as the probable cause of additional gravity necessary to hold the stars in the spiral arms of spiral galaxies. The enormous dark EM energy is definitely present and associated with all EM field interactions in those galaxies, but it has been previously unaccounted since Lorentz arbitrarily discarded it from the theory circa 1886 and very firmly discarded it by 1902. Its presence is readily demonstrated on the laboratory bench by the Bohren experiment, but Lorentz's arbitrary removal by 1902 of the Heaviside dark energy flow component has been erroneously maintained in electrodynamics. Creating and Using Engines Comprised of Sets of Local Spacetime Curvatures Proposed a mechanism for electromagnetically creating and using vacuum engines (QM view) or deterministic sets of spacetime curvature engines (GR view), whereby the vacuum's virtual particle flux and the curvature of local spacetime are organized and structured by novel electromagnetic polarization means into these formats (engines). General relativity shows that these engines will then energetically shape, structure, and manipulate matter and energy at all levels including inside the nucleus and even inside the nucleons (protons and neutrons). An extraordinary advantage is that energy to generate the intended interactions can be initiated from all points within a nucleon or atomic nucleus and propagate from the inside to the outside, in sharp contrast to the present "outside to inside" propagation of energetic agents to cause reactions. As a result, factors such as the Coulomb barrier can be bypassed. Showed that, a priori, all dipoles are negative resistors in 4-space EM energy flow, freely extracting enormous EM energy flow from the active vacuum. In particle physics any charge and any dipole is a known broken 3-symmetry in the virtual photon exchange between the vacuum and the charges constituting the ends of the dipole. By applying Whittaker decomposition of the scalar potential between the poles of the dipole, a steady harmonic LW EM phase conjugate wave energy flow is input to the dipole charges, which transduce the received "reactive power" and transduce it into "real power," emitting a steady harmonic LW EM wave energy flow in 3-space, radially in all directions. It follows that all dipoles (and hence all dipolar power systems) are already true negative 4-resistors whose source dipoles extract reactive or imaginary plane EM energy from the vacuum, transduce it into real 3-space energy, and use the emitted real energy flow to asymmetrically regauge (excite) their external circuits. 3-space energy flow conservation is permissibly violated, due to the broken 3-symmetry of the dipole, while 4-space energy flow symmetry is rigorously conserved. Established this new and more primary 4-space energy flow symmetry (conservation principle) implicitly demonstrated by E.T. Whittaker in 1903 but previously unrecognized, between a set of longitudinal phase conjugate EM wave flows converging upon the dipole from the complex plane (i.e., in the -ict axis of Minkowski space), and a set of longitudinal EM wave flows re-radiated radially from the dipole as real 3-space EM energy flow. Rediscovered the long hidden Heaviside dark EM energy flow. Heaviside discovered the huge nondiverged EM energy flow component (associated with every circuit) that does not strike the circuit, is not diverged into the circuit, but passes on off into space and is wasted. From the beginning, Poynting considered only the tiny intercepted and diverged energy flow component. Later Lorentz arbitrarily discarded the huge Heaviside "dark energy" nondiverged component since its source could not be accounted for, and its magnitude was enormously greater than the input energy considered to be provided by the operator or the power source to the circuit. Advanced the previously discussed new 4-symmetry principle (unwittingly proven by Whittaker in 1903) for negentropic reordering of the vacuum energy initiated radially in all directions at light speed, by the formation of a simple dipole. The dipole's known (from particle physics) broken 3-symmetry in energy flow generates a relaxation — from 4-space EM energy flow symmetry with an additional 3-space EM energy flow condition imposed — to a more fundamental 4- symmetry in energy flow without the imposed 3-symmetry. The 4-symmetry exists between non-observed incoming EM energy flow in -ict and the observed output EM energy flow radially in all directions in 3-space. The interface transduction of that input flow in -ict from the complex plane, into real 3-space output flow, is accomplished by the dipole charges' 720° rotation — 360° rotation in the complex plane where the incoming complex EM energy flow is absorbed, followed by 360° rotation in real space where the observed 3-space EM energy flow is emitted radially in all directions. This relaxed "4-symmetry only" energy flow symmetry principle without arbitrary imposition of a concomitant 3-space EM energy flow symmetry condition is a more primary flow symmetry and "ground state" in nature's EM energy flow, and in electrodynamics in general. From the new principle, proposed a solution to (1) the missing chaos (hidden order) in quantum mechanics, (2) an approach to a practical unified field theory, engineerable by EM means, (3) explanation of the mechanism that generates the flow of time, (4) bidirectional proper interaction relationship between the causal (4-space) side of the observation process and the effects (3-space) side, (4) a mechanism for the generation of vacuum fluctuations, (5) extraction of enormous EM energy flow from the vacuum, easily and cheaply, and (6) a simple mechanism for easily generating massive negentropy in the vacuum energy and thereby performing negative work — so that we continuously receive free reordered EM energy 3-flow from the continuously negentropically reordering active vacuum. Conceptually proposed an engineerable unified EM-GR theory and the controlled usage of powerful spacetime curvatures (vacuum engines) for antigravity and unilateral space thrust systems. Theorists of the AIAS now have formally extended the new, extended non-Abelian O(3) electrodynamics into what is approaching just such an engineerable unified field theory, very close to the proposed mechanism. New Approach to Electrical Power Systems and Circuits In circuits, pointed out that present power systems use half the intercepted, collected Poynting energy flow component to destroy the source dipole and hence extinguish the flow of extracted EM energy from the vacuum. In short, we pay the power company to engage in a giant Sumo wrestling match inside its own generators and lose. The vast Heaviside dark energy component, which misses the circuit entirely on a single pass, is entirely neglected and unaccounted. Since the dark energy flow component is real, observable EM energy flow, it can be intercepted and used. Advanced some 15 different scientific approaches, some already proven experimentally and in the recognized literature, which can be used to extract energy from this freely available but unaccounted Heaviside dark EM energy flow component associated with every electrical power system and EM circuit. Demonstrated that circuits (i.e., their source dipoles) actually extract from the vacuum and output along the circuit — filling all space surrounding the conductors — far more energy flow (nominally, 1013 times more in a simple case) than the surface charges of the conductors intercept and diverge into the circuit as the Poynting (intercepted, diverged) component to produce the resulting Slepian vector jf and power the circuit. This rather vast flow of available dark energy in the space surrounding the circuit was discovered by Heaviside, and still implicitly appears from time to time in the literature (e.g., Kraus, Electromagnetics, 4th edition) but was discarded by Lorentz. Lorentz integrated the energy flow vector itself around a closed surface surrounding any volume of interest, thereby selecting only the minuscule intercepted and diverged Poynting component, while discarding the enormous Heaviside "dark energy" nondiverged flow component. Hence every EM field interaction and every EM circuit automatically has an enormous and free "river of dark energy flow" immediately surrounding it, as a known, intense environmental energy source which can be tapped for extraction of excess EM energy. Filed several patent applications for embodiments and mechanisms to extract and utilize this dark Heaviside energy flow. Also pointed out the use of iterative retroreflection and multiple recollection, thus providing a system which recirculates this otherwise wasted nondiverged Heaviside EM energy flow back across the circuit, after each pass, so that the surface charges continually extract excess energy from it. Such a system asymmetrically self-regauges itself, automatically extracting excess energy from the seething local organized Heaviside dark energy vacuum component by repeatedly intercepting additional energy from the previously nondiverged Heaviside energy transport flow component. Explained an active asymmetrical self-regauging mechanism for both the Lawandy experiment (lasing without population inversion) and the Patterson Power Cell as the use of iterative retroreflections of the Heaviside energy, with resulting multiple energy collections as additional Poynting energy. Explained the underlying technical mechanism behind the patented Kawai engine. Kawai personally visited Lieutenant Colonel Bearden twice in Huntsville and confirmed the mechanism as the exact explanation. Explained Johnson's use in complex permanent magnet assemblies of a multivalued potential, together with directed spin forces and directed exchange forces, to accomplish asymmetrical regauging in the assemblies, achieve a net nonconservative magnetic field, and thereby achieve net thrust of the rotor through his stator gates in an all-permanent-magnet prototype engine not violating conservation of energy laws or thermodynamics. Actual computerized measurements by CTEC using state-of-the-art force meters have substantiated the net thrust (broken symmetry) macroscopically. The theory and phenomena of nonlinear magnetic materials do permit such a nonconservative magnetic field and engine, although physically it is still difficult to achieve. A suddenly triggered exchange force, e.g., can momentarily exert an extra force more than a thousand times greater than the H-field. This force can be adroitly stimulated in the direction desired, with the timing desired, thus breaking symmetry and providing a net nonconservative force field so that òF×ds ¹ 0 around the rotation path of the rotor. In this way, a "self-rotating" permanent magnet engine can be developed without violating the laws of physics, thermodynamics, or energy conservation. Explained how the nonconservative magnetic field is obtained in the magnetic Wankel engine. In that rotary device, the back mmf of the rotation of the rotor is confined to a small gap distance. Use of a momentary very sharp Lenz law reaction in a small coil facing the gap, from sharply interrupting a small trickle current in the coil, overrides the back mmf region as the rotor enters it, thereby removing the back mmf and producing a legitimate COP>1.0 device which is demonstrable and testable. The magnitude of the momentary Lenz law reversal of the back mmf gap region is determined by the sharpness with which the tiny current is interrupted, rather than the amount of energy being input to the coil by the separate little circuit. Very sharp Lenz law reaction results in the back mmf region momentarily becoming a forward mmf region. Again, this provides a net nonconservative force field so that òF×ds ¹ 0 around the rotation path of the rotor. The energy dissipated in triggering the Lenz law reaction is far less than the momentary energy obtained. In this way, a "self-rotating" permanent magnet engine can be developed without violating the laws of physics, thermodynamics, or energy conservation. Mechanisms for Low Spatial Energy (But High Time-Energy) Nuclear Reactions Advanced a set of novel mechanisms which explain the anomalous low energy nuclear reaction (cold fusion) results including nuclear transmutations by a set of completely new mechanisms. The new mechanisms are consistent with the successful results now achieved by many scientists in more than two hundred experiments, in various laboratories worldwide. The new mechanisms are also consistent with the remarkable instrument anomalies occurring in several years of rigorous electrolyte experiments at China Lake, which heretofore have baffled scientists. If substantiated, the new mechanisms — for which an Invention Disclosure has been filed — comprise a new kind of nuclear reactions using low-spatial-energy photon carriers, but also using the extreme compressed energy density contained in the time components of the photons. Thus the new physics uses low energy (spatial energy) EM carriers, but involves extreme high energy local release in the photon interaction due to transduction of some of the highly compressed time-energy into spatial energy. (Time is spatial energy compressed by at least the factor c2, hence time has at least the energy density of mass.). Thus the new reactions are both a form of EM carrier low energy physics and a form of very high EM energy physics that has not previously been utilized in physics. In association with the low energy nuclear reactions work, proposed exact mechanisms which allow the transduction from transverse EM waves to longitudinal EM waves to time-polarized EM waves, and vice versa. Recent advanced electrodynamics work by AIAS (the Alpha Foundation’s Institute for Advanced Study), has demonstrated non-Abelian O(3) electrodynamics support for the primacy of time-like and time-polarized EM entities such as are used in these wave transduction mechanisms. Again, Invention Disclosures have been filed and patent applications are in preparation. Mechanism for Cellular Regeneration and Its Application for a New Healing Therapy After a 16-year arduous effort, derived and explained the underlying mechanism unwittingly utilized by the Prioré team in France in the 1960s and 1970s to demonstrate — in laboratory animals — total remissions of terminal tumors, arteriosclerosis, and infectious diseases such as those due to the trypanosomes. Showed that the Prioré team utilized a method of: (1) forming bidirectional longitudinal EM wavepairs (LEMWs) in a plasma, (2) infolding these LEMWs inside a pulsed DC magnetic field carrier, (3) pumping the cells in the time domain rather than the spatial domain, (4) creating a specific, amplified vacuum antiengine (spacetime curvature antiengine) directly in the cell and all its parts, precisely correlated to the set of general relativistic spacetime curvatures associated with the mass and its dynamics at all levels, (5) overriding the vacuum (spacetime) engine associated with the diseased cell, by the amplified antiengine, and (6) thus time-reversing the treated cells and all their internal components, including their genetics, back to a previous state; i.e., dedifferentiating the cells back to an earlier healthy condition. Not only can this process reverse a cancer cell back to a normal cell, but theoretically it could also quickly reverse all HIV-infected cells in an AIDS patient back to normal cells with normal genetics. Normal cells so time-reversed just become a little younger and more vigorous. Proposed that a substantial fraction of the promotions of damaged cells to tumor cells is in fact due to a time-reversal engine formed on the damaged cell by the cellular control system, in an attempt to eliminate sustained hypoxia and sustained cellular damage. The cellular control system is attempting to return the cell to an earlier primitive anaerobic form so that it can better survive the sustained hypoxia. Dissociation from centralized control (of growth, e.g.) is the first step taken, resulting in malignant cells still recognized by the body's immune system as self. Proposed a formal, testable mechanism for the previously mysterious placebo effect, which is known to be an actual physical effect. Advanced a formal mind-body coupling mechanism, based on a new approach to mind and mind operations (both conscious and unconscious). In this approach, mind operations are completely electromagnetic but in the time domain — i.e., within the -ict axis. In ict there is only one variable: the t. Hence mind and mind operations exist in the time domain, and use time-polarized EM waves and time-polarized photons. Since electrical charges in the body can transduce such time domain EM wave energy into real 3-space EM energy by the 4-space symmetry principle for the dipole, then the mechanism for human intent has been uncovered. Advanced the first proposed method of producing time-polarized EM waves. It appears that mind and mind operations are directly engineerable with such specialized time-domain electrodynamics, as are the cellular regeneration system studied by Becker and the master cellular control system studied by Popp et al. Extended the original Prioré method and proposed the engineering of inert matter by engines, at least in theory, including the atomic nucleus and the nucleon, in any manner desired. These discoveries, if validated, represent dramatic extensions to electromagnetics, general relativity, and nonlinear phase conjugate optics. Much of the basis for the approach is now slowly being substantiated by a series of AIAS formal papers on highly advanced electrodynamics. A new paper by Sachs is also revealing, in that starting purely with general relativity, Sachs has shown what changes are required in electrodynamics. This includes forcing the underlying algebra to be at least as high as quaternions in its topology. Further, Sachs' work from general relativity to electrodynamics requirements, and the AIAS work from advanced topology electrodynamics toward general relativity, have now met in the middle with almost complete compatibility. This is as epochal a joining as was the original meeting of the West and East transcontinental railroad projects in the United States, to form a single "unified" system. Showed that Becker's epochal experiments demonstrating electromagnetically induced dedifferentiation and redifferentiation of cells in vivo are closely associated with the Prioré work and use the same engine mechanism, except that Prioré highly amplified the effect. Extended Becker's initial model of the cellular regeneration system, to include the higher EM polarizations and thus a more advanced electrodynamics. Work In Progress Developing Causal (4-space) Systems Prior to the Observation Process Based on the spacetime engines work, extended the concept of the observation process to include the usual causal 4-space nonmass system interacting upon the observer (3-space mass) and producing the 3-space change effect. Applied the dual direction interaction between cause and effect, as included in general relativity but missing from mechanics and electrodynamics. In conventional EM and mechanics, this duality principle between causal system and effect system mystically appears as Newton's third law reaction — an effect erroneously assumed to have no cause. In the new approach, any change in the causal system side of the observation process interacts to produce a change on the effects system side, and any change in the effects system side produces a change in the causal system side. This allows specifically tailored engineering of the causal side, including its structure and its dynamics, and thus its functioning. Advanced a new kind of massless system, whereby changes in the observed effects system are engineered and utilized to deliberately "backwards interact" upon spacetime in a manner to produce a specifically desired set of changes in the unobserved causal system (i.e., create specific ST curvature engines, tailored to order). Specific sets of these effects-induced causal system changes and dynamics can create an independent, operating, causal, massless, unobserved system or "engine", which in theory can perform any and all functions of real physical systems, such as present "effects systems" are erroneously thought to perform. Pointed out to high U.S. Government officials that Russian scientists in classified laboratories may be developing such prototype systems as weapons. Pointed out candidate events that appear to be Russian testing of such novel causal systems. Quantum Potential and Action-at-a-Distance Communications Advanced a technical mechanism for producing a Bohm-type quantum potential, which theoretically allows the engineering of action at a distance in physical systems. Contrary to conventional assumptions, there is no barrier to superluminal action at a distance. E.g., present astrophysical measurements strongly support that gravity already moves with a speed greatly in excess of the speed of light, by many orders of magnitude. So experimentally the conventional restriction to light speed of the propagation of a cause, is already refuted if one considers the demonstrated speed of gravitation, and as it is exhibited in quantum tunneling and in photon correlation experiments at several tens of kilometers. Indeed, electrodynamicists already accept the Coulomb gauge, where a scalar potential is accepted to have infinite velocity, simply appearing everywhere it will be, at once. However, physicists have thought that transmission of information in the form of overt (net external) field order changes at superluminal velocity is impossible. That is true for overt EM fields and waves in normal spacetime. This exclusion, however, does not prevent the transmission of infolded field and wave information in the form of modifications to the internal Whittaker bidirectional EM longitudinal wavepairs comprising the Coulomb potential (or the quantum potential of Bohm, for that matter). In essence, such infolded Whittaker dynamics are not surface waves (in Maxwell's hydrodynamics) but are internal wavepairs, one in the -ict domain and one in 3-space. Thus they are properly referred to as "subspace" EM waves, infolded "inside" spacetime itself. In short, we apply a consideration that a net "flat" spacetime may itself be comprised of a bundle of numerous individually curved spacetimes, so long as the net curvature is everywhere zero. This is equivalent to observing two events, and realizing that an unlimited number of frames (both inertial and accelerated) simultaneously exist in which the two events can be observed in dramatically different characteristics. Hence if infolding of the information inside the Coulomb gauge potential is utilized, superluminal communication appears to be possible, given infolding at the "transmission" end and outfolding at the "receiving" end. This is in effect a special kind of instantaneous "QM tunneling", so to speak, and also can be called "subspace communication". Together with Bill Fogal whose patented semiconductor is in theory capable of such infolding and outfolding, CTEC is working on a prototype superluminal communication system, using infolding of EM signals into a Coulomb-gauge (infinite velocity) scalar potential. This is a special form of "subspace" tunneling which can possibly be expressed in non-Abelian electrodynamics, specifically in O(3) gauge theory. In the Coulomb gauge, the scalar potential is already recognized by leading electrodynamicists as propagating instantaneously. By infolding the desired signals inside the scalar potential and as part of it, the overall scalar potential remains gradient-free (force-free), and hence retains its ability to move superluminally in accord with present Coulomb gauge considerations. Overt external gradients of the scalar potential (overt fields) remain limited to light speed propagation. Outfolding processing by interferometry in the receiver is required, and presently the major method of infolding and outfolding requires the use of the patented Fogal charge-blocking semiconductor in both the transmitter and receiver equipments. While promising results at distances of several thousand feed have been achieved, at the present time the infolding and outfolding is still insufficient and superluminal communication has not yet been reliably achieved. Time Engineering Proposed a mechanism that generates the flow of time itself, so that the overall time flow is thus engineerable and also possesses a rich internal structure and dynamics of other internal streams of the flow of time. Proposed an entirely new kind of excited state due to a new kind of charge of particles – time-energy or time-excitation charging where the charge energy is in the time-energy domain rather than the spatial-energy domain, but also may be considered as ordinary spatial (transverse EM wave) energy compressed by a factor of at least c2. Recently discovered the more primary 4-space EM energy flow as a natural, continuous, expanding negentropic reorganization of a substantial fraction of the vacuum's disordered energy. This reveals that all EM fields and potentials have their "source" in such structured EM energy flows in the time domain, generated by the dipole's breaking 3-symmetry in EM energy flow. So time-energy charging now has a firm basis, since Whittaker clearly showed this negentropic 4-circulation of the EM energy flow in 1903, once the dipole is considered. Time-energy charging thus provides a totally new kind of controllable excited charge state having very slow excitation and decay times, having very small amplitude, but with the same energy density as mass. Applied these new processes to discover time-reversal zones (TRZs), where the normal law of attraction and repulsion of charges is reversed. In a TRZ, two protons, e.g., will attract so closely together that each enters the edge of the nuclear force region of the other, thereby forming a quasi-nucleus. In addition, the quarks and gluons in the nucleons are partially affected and the quark-binding forces partially reduced by the time-reversal action in the TRZ. As the time-reversal zone decays back to a time-forward zone, the now-excited quasi-nucleus may decay by (1) simply tightening into a normal nucleus, if that is a normal stable lower-energy state, or (2) by flipping a quark in a nucleon, producing baryon transmutation. This opens up thousands of totally new particle physics nuclear reactions, seemingly at low (spatial) energy, but actually at very high time-energy simultaneously — in fact, at higher energy than the planned supercollider (recently cancelled by Congress) can reach. Discovered a mechanism whereby ordinary ultrawideband EM radiation may be coerced by special means to produce direct time-energy excitation charging of all the particles in a living or inert mass, bypassing the need for intermediate external transduction of transverse waves into longitudinal waves, and those longitudinal waves into time-density waves. After extremely fast time-energy charging by the new process (one minute or less), subsequent slow decay of the time-energy excited states continue to pump the charged masses in the time domain, generating anti-engines which slowly time-reverse the masses back to a previous mass state. In addition, if desired the reversed temporal movement of the mass can also be "steered" off-course from the purely time-reversed path to physical states not previously possessed by the object in the past. This extension of phase conjugate optics to the time-domain allows the time-reversal of living or inert mass in situ and in vivo, without spatial translation. This dramatically extends nonlinear optics into the time domain and into full general relativity, so that time-pumped mass-energy can be time-reversed in situ, in sharp contrast to the present nonlinear optics methods for time-reversing moving transverse EM wave energy in 3-space. Applied to a human body with cellular damage or disease, this new mass-energy time-reversing process can reverse major diseases, even in terminal stages, including those such as AIDS that are due to virus-alteration of the cellular genetics. In theory the new therapeutic method is also capable of rejuvenating the body; i.e., reversing most or all of the physical deterioration effects of aging itself. In fact, within the body's limitations, this is the actual mechanism used by the cellular regenerative system — the system which accomplishes all restoration and healing of cells and tissues, after the immune system has attacked and defeated the invading pathogens. The immune system itself heals nothing, not even its own damaged or infected cells. With the single exception of the EM-induced healing of otherwise intractable bone fractures (after Becker et al.), present medical therapy has had no healing methodology at all, being a series of interventions only. After such necessary intervention is accomplished, the regenerative system (or what is left of it in the case of harsh intervention such as chemotherapy) must be relied upon to accomplish any restoration and actual healing that takes place in the body. So medical science has concentrated heretofore only upon one half of the available medical therapy — intervention to the exclusion of subsequent restoration — and depended only upon the body's limited regeneration resources to actually reverse cellular damage and accomplish healing after the intervention procedures are completed. Now one can foresee the development of significant and rapid advances on the healing side of medical therapy, by use of time-domain pumping and amplified cellular time-reversal. Advanced a technical model for the individual human mind, including both conscious (serial processor) and unconscious (massively parallel processor) aspects. Mind and mind operations turn out to be totally electromagnetic in the model, but time-like rather than space-like. Hence conceivably the new time-polarized EM waves will eventually allow the direct engineering of mind, memory, emotions, and personality. In the future — perhaps 20 years — the development of time-polarized EM technology will allow the direct loading of the mind’s software, revolutionizing the educational process. In that case, every person can be highly educated by simply loading the requisite software, and there need not be any person lacking in sufficient job skills and disadvantaged with respect to education. In addition to solving the problems of intent, self-awareness, distinguishing self from non-self, etc., these models meet the testability criterion; i.e., they can be subjected to laboratory testing and substantiation or refutation. In these time-polarized models, mind can be directly engineered via scalar (time-polarized photons and time-polarized EM waves) energetics means. Other Work Co-authored the only extant paper in the refereed literature reporting a successful antigravity experiment. Designed the experiment which was conducted by Floyd Sweet, and which reduced the weight of a six pound object by 90%, in a controlled fashion on the laboratory bench. Predicted the results in advance within 20%. The experiment supported a theory of gravitational force and antigravitational force. The paper is published in an IECEC proceedings. Later ceased all work in the area. Professional Experience CEO and President of CTEC, Inc.; President of the Association of Distinguished American Scientists (ADAS); a life member of the Alabama Academy of Science; Emeritus member of the American Association of Physics Teachers; Fellow Emeritus of AIAS, Associate Editor for the journal Explore; and has served on the Board of Directors of several associations and corporations including Astron, which develops novel antennas for the U.S. Army. In addition to ten years as CEO and President of CTEC, Inc., professional experience includes 20 years in the active military, most of which was spent in air defense and research and development assignments. Served tours in Field Artillery, Air Defense Artillery, technical intelligence, Korea, and Vietnam. Served as the U.S. Army Missile Command’s Liaison Officer to the Canadian Armament & Development Establishment (CARDE), at Valcartier, Canada for two years on a joint U.S.-Canadian program to study and measure turbulent wakes of re-entry vehicles in — at the time — the largest light gas gun range in the Free World for measuring turbulent re-entry wakes. Experienced in tube artillery, Nike Ajax, Nike Hercules, Hawk, and Patriot missile systems as well as several others, as well as electromagnetic warfare (EW) electronic countermeasures, and antiradiation missile countermeasures. After retiring from the military, served for 17 years as a senior scientist and aerospace engineer for several aerospace companies (System Development Corporation, Computer Sciences Corporation, and Colsa Corporation). Specialized in technical intelligence, wargaming, simulation and modeling, air defense, air defense tactics, missile defense, missile defense tactics, electronic countermeasures, antiradiation missile countermeasures, and technical threat studies. As an example, prepared the official Electronic Warfare Threat to the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, a highly technical document of about 700 pages. Performed a major study of Lessons Learned in the Gulf War, which was translated by the Saudis and placed in the standard curriculum of the Saudi War College. Directed and performed or participated in over 50 major classified studies for the U.S. Department of Defense. Provided a technical mechanism by which the decades-long Soviet microwave radiation of the U.S. Embassy in Moscow induced health changes and diseases in Embassy personnel, resulting in the deaths of three U.S. Ambassadors. Showed that the measured results of the Johns Hopkins study using conventional electromagnetics actually falsified the study's own conclusions, and that the study results are entirely consistent with the new mechanism advanced. The Johns Hopkins study rigorously proved that the microwave radiation initiated the health changes in Embassy personnel, but it was done via the force-free (gradient-free) potentials. Thus it was done by the use of vacuum engines (spacetime curvature engines) deliberately infolded within the force-free potentials, since potentials without such infolded deliberate engines will not produce the effects noted. The Embassy phenomena were thus solidly based on the Kaznacheyev experiments and Prioré's experiments as well as Russian bioenergetics. The Russian approach can be summarized as follows: Taking a general relativistic view, any pattern, structure, and dynamics whatsoever of a living cell is accompanied by a precisely correlated set of spacetime curvature structures and dynamics. The cell mass dynamics and structures and the spacetime curvature dynamics and structures (engines) are mutually interactive, as is well-known in general relativity. Since additional spacetime curvature dynamics and structures can be introduced as added embedded Whittaker longitudinal EM phase conjugate wavepair sets and their dynamics, the static scalar potential in a field-free area can be "dimensioned" (structured) internally with any specific disease-forming engines desired. As the human bodies in that area continue to interact with this standing dimensioned potential, the potential superposition principle insures that the infolded structures and dynamics will diffuse from the radiation potential into the body's potentials, at all levels, as the potentials superpose (their internal components mix). In the body's cells and their internal parts, interferometry and other processes then result in the emergence of specific patterns of engine-correlated EM fields at the various levels within the cells, generated by the alteration of the internal constituents of the potentials. In turn, these new and specifically designed internal forces generate the cellular changes that will then be evidenced as abnormal health changes, diseases, etc. This mechanism is consistent with approximately 17,000 Russian military experiments directed by Kaznacheyev, which demonstrated that any form of cellular damage or disease could be induced in laboratory cells from a distance, by such novel EM means. The Johns Hopkins study, e.g., showed that all health changes in the U.S. Embassy occurred only in those areas where the EM force fields were absent — i.e., in areas where the static potentials and their internal structuring (their engines and engine dynamics) were quite stable and enduring. This stability then allowed the slow diffusion throughout the exposed bodies of the desired infolded engines for the disease patterns and health changes. The normal interferometry ongoing in the body to produce its fields, thus produced the new field forces which generated the diseases and health changes in the sufficiently exposed bodies. As an example, three U.S. ambassadors sickened and later died as a result of the diseases (leukemia-like) induced in their bodies. About twenty AIAS papers published in Foundations of Physics and other leading journals, pending publication, or in the referee process rigorously confirm the basis for the approach taken in this time-domain work. In some of these published AIAS papers, all of electrodynamics has been reduced to a single time potential and a field-free magnetic flux, along the lines initiated by Whittaker in 1903 and 1904. This is a far more fundamental electromagnetics which includes the normal electromagnetics as a very special and simple subset. Indeed, the AIAS papers have rigorously shown that the new “electromagnetics” in fact is the primary generatrix for all primary EM fields, potentials, and waves previously regarded (erroneously) as the primary causes of EM phenomena. Proposed to the U.S. Department of Defense an urgent program to redevelop and dramatically extend the Prioré methodology in miniaturized portable units, suitable for mass production and distribution. Used to treat mass casualties in a terrorist BW attack on the U.S. civilian population centers, such treatment could save perhaps 70-80% of the stricken personnel. Discovered an even more dramatic extension to the Prioré method. This new extension greatly reduces the required irradiation treatment time from hours to a minute or less. Further, it removes the necessity for first producing longitudinal EM waves externally, infolding them in a pulsed DC carrier, and irradiating the body with those "tailored" waves as did Prioré. Now the entire process can eventually be accomplished directly with ordinary transverse EM waves and ordinary equipments used in highly specialized fashion. Personal Information Inventor, guitarist, retired aikidoist (Sandan, Yoseikan style). Happily married. Wife, two sons and two daughters. Resides in Huntsville, Alabama and retired from aerospace and from the U.S. Army. President and CEO of CTEC, Inc., fellow emeritus of the AIAS. Obtaining a doctorate degree, continues private research and writing, continues inventing, and serves as a consultant to industry on scalar electromagnetics processes. Selected Publications and Patent Applications Co-author, along with other AIAS authors, on a wide variety (more than 70) papers either already published by major journals, submitted and accepted, or submitted and in the referee process. In addition, 60 of these papers have been published in a special issue of the Journal of New Energy, 4(3), Special Issue, Winter 1999. The AIAS papers are published on a DOE Web Site on Advanced Electrodynamics: http://www.ott.doe.gov/electromagnetic/vpn/papers.html. A list of some of the major co-authored AIAS titles is as follows: 1. "Non-Abelian SU(2) x SU(2) Electroweak Theory in LEP1 Data on Z Particle Production", Foundations of Physics Letters, 13(2), Apr. 2000, p. 193-196. 2. "Inconsistencies of the U(1) Theory of Electrodynamics: Stress Energy Momentum tensor", Foundations of Physics Letters, 12(2), Apr. 1999, p. 187-192. 3. "Self Inconsistencies of the U(1) Theory of Electrodynamics: Michelson Interferometry", Foundations of Physics Letters, 12(6), Dec. 1999, p. 579-584. 4. "Interferometry in Higher Symmetry Forms of Electrodynamics and Physical Optics", Physica Scripta, 61(1), Jan. 2000, p. 79-82. 5. "On the Nature of the B(3) Field", Physica Scripta, 61, 287 (2000) 6. "Ultra High Frequency Fermion Resonance Induced by Circularly Polarized Radiation: The Resonance Inverse Faraday Effect", Frontier Perspectives, 3(2), 1999, p. 15-25. 7. "Equations of the Yang-Mills Theory of Classical Electrodynamics", Optik, 111(2), 2000, p. 53-56. 8. "Beltrami Vector Fields in Non-Abelian Electrodynamics", Foundations of Physics, in press, (2000). 9. Journal of New Energy, Special Issue, Winter 1999. Collection of 60 papers by the AIAS Group. 10. The U. S. Department of Energy website http:///www.ott.doe.gov/electromagnetic/ contains about 80 of the AIAS papers. 11. "O(3) Electrodynamics", plenary paper for Science 2000, Petrograd, Russia, (2000). 12. "Derivation of the Lehnert Field Equations from Gauge Theory in the Vacuum: Space Charge and Current", Foundations of Physics Letters, 13(2), Apr. 2000, p. 179-184. 13. "Classical Electrodynamics without the Lorenz Condition, Extracting Energy from the Vacuum", Physica Scripta, 61(5), May 2000, p. 513-517. 14. "A General Theory of Non-Abelian Electrodynamics," Foundations of Physics Letters, 12(3), Jun. 1999, p. 251-265. 15. "On the Representation of the Maxwell-Heaviside Equations in Terms of the Barut Field Four-Vector," Optik 111(6), 2000 (in press). 16. "Effect of Vacuum Energy on the Atomic Spectra," Foundations of Physics Letters, 2000 (in press). 17. "Operator Derivation of the Gauge Invariant Proca Equation, Lehnert Equation, and Elimination of the Lorentz Condition," Foundations of Physics, 2000 (in press). Additional personal papers include the following examples: 18. "On Extracting Electromagnetic Energy from the Vacuum," IC-2000 Proceedings, July 2000, St. Petersburg, Russia (in press). 19. "Bedini's Method for Forming Negative Resistors in Batteries," IC-2000 Proceedings, July 2000, St. Petersburg, Russia (in press). 20. "Dark Matter or Dark Energy?", Journal of New Energy, 2000 (in press). 21. "Mind Control and EM Wave Polarization Transductions, Part I", Explore, 9(2), 1999, p. 59; Part II, Explore, 9(3), 1999, p. 61; Part III, Explore, 9(4,5), 1999, p. 100-108. 22. "EM Corrections Enabling a Practical Unified Field Theory with Emphasis on Time-Charging Interactions of Longitudinal EM Waves," Explore 8(6), 1998, p. 7-16. 23. "Toward a Practical Unified Field Theory and a Deep Experimental Example," Proc. INE Symposium, University of Utah, Aug. 14-15, 1998. 24. "Alteration of Materials by Ultrawideband Radiation Combined with Selective Emission Manipulation," Invention Disclosure, 1998. 25. "Formation and Use of Time-Reversal Zones, EM Wave Transduction, Time-Density (Scalar) EM Excitation and Decay, and Spacetime Curvature Engines to Alter Matter and Convert Time into Energy," Invention Disclosure, Oct. 26, 1998. 26. "Toward a Practical Unified Field Theory and a Deep Experimental Example," Proc. INE Symposium, Univ. Utah, Aug. 14-15, 1998. 27. "EM Corrections Enabling a Practical Unified Field Theory with Emphasis on Time-Charging Interactions of Longitudinal EM Waves, Proc. INE Symposium, Univ. Utah, Aug. 14-15, 1998. 28. "Conditioning of EM Potentials, Fields, and Waves to Treat and Alter Matter," Invention Disclosure Document # 437631, dated June 26, 1998, received by U.S. Patent Office on June 29, 1998. 29. "Saving the Lives of Mass BW Casualties from Terrorist BW Strikes on U.S. Population Centers," CTEC Letter containing 200+ page action document as enclosure, to Gen. (Ret.) Walter Busbee, Assistant to the Secretary of Defense for Counterproliferation and Chemical/Biological Defense, 3050 Defense Pentagon, Rm. 3C125, Washington, D.C. 20301-3050, April 2, 1998. Copies furnished key Senators and Congressmen, NIH, NSF, CDC. Proposed a crash development of a portable computerized device the size of a large suitcase, for rapid treatment of mass casualties resulting from BW strikes on U.S. cities and population. The units, once developed, would be flooded down in mass quantities throughout the emergency agencies, both military and civilian. With computerized controls, a high school student could be taught in 15 minutes how to use the device effectively for treatment of mass casualties. This could replace the present inhumane requirement of triage in case of mass casualties and insufficient treatment teams, medical supplies, antibiotics, etc. Update of the machines could be accomplished by simply changing the computer coding for the specific mix of frequencies, phases, and amplitudes worked out for new pathogens, so that the device is readily adaptable for new strains of BW agents, previously unknown BW agents, etc. 30. "Energetics of Free Energy Systems and Vacuum Engine Therapies," Tara Publishing, Internet node www.tarapublishing.com/books, July 1997. 31. "Energy Flow, Collection, and Dissipation in Overunity EM Devices," Proceedings of the 4th International Energy Conference, Denver, Colorado, May 23-27, 1997, p. 5-51. 32. "Overunity electrical power efficiency using energy shuttling between two circuits." Proceedings of the International Symposium on New Energy, Denver, Colorado, May 12-15, 1994, p. 49-65. 33. "Bedini Mechanism for Reducing Stress Defects in Digital and Analog Media, Reducing Playback Noise as a Result." Jan. 1994. Technical paper prepared for inventor John Bedini to assist in obtaining his unusual patent for significant improvement of the sound on CD-ROMs, by explaining the mechanism for the invention after several theoreticians hired by Bedini Electronics failed to be able to explain it. Patent was issued to Bedini based on this technical paper, and recognized all claims. 34. "On Rotary Permanent Magnet Motors and 'Free' Energy," Raum&Zeit, 1(3), Aug.-Sep. 1989, p. 43-53. 35. "A Direct 'Free Energy' Method." Private paper, 1980, then proprietary to Astron, Inc. Later released. Use of a multi-valued magnetic scalar potential — which arises naturally in magnetics theory but which magnetics engineers strive to eliminate from their models, equipment, and systems — allows permissible local violation of conservation of energy because of local broken symmetry and resulting nonconservative fields. Global energy conservation is not violated, since excess energy is freely received by the system from an external source, the active vacuum, because of the broken symmetry. 36. Fogal, William J. and Thomas E. Bearden. (2000) "Infolding and Outfolding Electromagnetic Signals," Provisional Patent Application, in process. This is intended to be the superluminal communication patent application, but it cannot be filed as yet, until the experiments become more definitive. 37. "Use of Asymmetrical Regauging and Multivalued Potentials to Achieve Overunity Electromagnetic Engines," Journal of New Energy, 1(2), Summer 1996, p. 60-78. 38. "The Master Principle of Overunity and the Japanese Overunity Engines: A New Pearl Harbor?" The Virtual Times, Internet node http://www.hsv.com, January 1996. Explained Kawai's patented overunity engine. 39. "The Master Principle of EM Overunity and the Japanese Overunity Engines," Infinite Energy, 1(5&6), Nov. 1995-Feb. 1996, p. 38-55. 40. "Overunity Electrical Devices and Free Energy," Explore, 5(1), 1994, p. 74-82. 41. "Overunity Electrical Power," address presented to the 2nd International New Energy Symposium, Denver, Colorado, May 15, 1994. 42. Thomas E. Bearden and Stephen L. Patrick, "Method and Apparatus for Extracting Internal EM Flow Energy of the Potential and Reducing Back EMF in Electrical Sources to Improve Operational Efficiency," U.S. Patent Application no. 08/192687, Feb. 7, 1994, and Continuation, May 13, 1994. This patent application has been defended successfully and is still pending. 43. "The Final Secret of Free Energy," February 1993. Association of Distinguished American Scientists. Distributed worldwide over the Internet, February 1993. 44. "Mechanism for Long-Term Cumulative Biological Effects of EM Radiation," presentation to the 70th Annual Meeting of the Alabama Academy of Science, University of Alabama at Huntsville, 25 March 1993. This was the first-ever formal explanation of the actual mechanism unwittingly used by the Prioré scientific team. 45. "Cancer and the Unresolved Health Issues in the Biological Effects of EM Fields and Radiation," Tesla Book Company, Chula Vista, CA, 1993. 46. T. E. Bearden and Walter Rosenthal. (1992) "A Redefinition of the Energy Ansatz, Leading to a Fundamentally New Class of Nuclear Interactions." Proceedings of the 27th Intersociety Energy Conversion Engineering Conference (IECEC '92), August 3-7, 1992, Town & Country Hotel Convention Center, San Diego, California, 1992. 47. "The Emerging New Unified Science of Mind and Matter Interaction," Proceedings of the International Association For a New Science, Fort Collins, Colorado, September 1992. 48. Floyd Sweet and T. E. Bearden, "Utilizing Scalar Electromagnetics to Tap Vacuum Energy," Proceedings of the 26th Intersociety Energy Conversion Engineering Conference (IECEC '91), Boston, Massachusetts, p. 370-375. Reports a highly successful antigravity experiment in which 90% of the weight of an object was smoothly reduced on the laboratory bench. 49. "On a Testable Unification of Electromagnetics, General Relativity, and Quantum Mechanics," Proceedings of the 26th Intersociety Energy Conversion Engineering Conference (IECEC '91), Boston, Massachusetts, p. 487-492. 50. "USSR: New Beam Energy Possible?", Defense & Foreign Affairs Daily, 13(111), June 12, 1984. 51. T. E. Bearden and Andrew Michrowski, Eds. The Emerging Energy Science: An Annotated Bibliography, PACE, Ottawa, Canada, 1985. Second Edition 1990. 52. "Extracting Electromagnetic Energy from the Nonlinear Earth as a Self-Pumped Phase Conjugate Mirror," Proceedings, PACE Third International New Energy Technology Symposium, Ottawa, Canada, June 25-28, 1988, Hull (Ottawa), Canada. 53. "Quiton/Perceptron Physics: A Theory of Existence, Perception, and Physical Phenomena," March 1973. National Technical Information Service, Report AD-763210, Port Royal Road, Springfield, Virginia 22161. Among other things, gives a force-free definition of mass for the first time, and presents the basic mechanism that generates the flow of a particle of mass through time. 54. "A Conceptual Derivation of Einstein's Postulates of Special Relativity." Oct. 1975. National Technical Information System, Port Royal Road, Springfield, Virginia 22161. Report AD-A020799. 55. "A Postulated Mechanism That Leads to Materialization and Dematerialization of Matter and to Antigravity." 1975. Available through the National Technical Information Service, Port Royal Road, Springfield, Virginia 22161. Partially anticipates Puthoff's cosmological feedback principle. 56. Yoseikan Aikido. 1973. Privately published. Digest of the author's three decades of experience in aikido. Presents a comprehensive statement of the many (104) principles of unarmed combat, most of which have never before appeared in print. Disclosure Project